Gone
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: "Bukan aku menghilang darimu, Akashi-kun. Kau yang menyuruhku pergi." Sequel 'Kimi to Boku'.


Gone

Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gone (c) akshitetsuya3 a.k.a Arisu

Warning: OOCness, Typo(s), Nge-drama!Tetsuya, vrengsek!Akashi, sequel 'Kimi to Boku'

Note: saran saya sebaiknya baca fanfic sebelumnya (re: Kimi to Boku) dulu supaya lebih memahami alasan kenapa sikap Tetsuya bisa jadi kayak gini :""

Happy reading...

Bunga sakura berjatuhan. Angin berhembus mengiringi kehangatan musim semi ini. Bersamaan dengan itu pula suara keramaian terdengar mengelilingi seorang mahasiswa baru yang baru saja mengikuti upacara penyambutan yang diadakan di kampusnya.

Helaian rambut serta manik matanya berwarna senada, aquamarine. Sedangkan setelan jasnya seirama dengan tas yang dijinjingnya. Penampilannya tampak seperti salesman yang tengah mencari customer. Ia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang maba jurusan sastra jepang yang baru saja berjalan melintasi area kampus tanpa menghiraukan ajakan persuasif yang diserukan disana sini.

DUG! Rasanya seseorang baru saja menyenggol bahunya. Kuroko merasa deja vu.

Sayangnya, perhatian maba itu terlanjur disita oleh buku fiksi yang dipegangnya. Oleh sebab itu Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal tadi. Ia tetap saja berjalan menerobos kerumunan itu. Ia bersyukur memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis sehingga tidak perlu diseret paksa oleh para senpai untuk masuk klub-

-sampai seseorang menarik bahunya.

Mau tak mau Kuroko terpaksa menoleh. Saat itulah Ia bertemu dengan si pelaku, seseorang dengan postur tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Warna rambutnya tampak merah menyala. Ia membawa beberapa lembar kertas.

Kuroko tahu -betul- siapa orang ini, Akashi Seijuutou.

Manik azure-nya bertemu dengan iris heterokrom milik Akashi. Akashi hanya memberinya seulas senyum yang diyakini Kuroko memiliki maksud tersembunyi di baliknya.

Selembar kertas diserahkan ke hadapannya, "Apa kau tertarik masuk klub literatur?".

"Maafkan aku, tetapi aku tidak tertarik masuk klub manapun."

"Kenapa begitu? Kulihat kau menggemari buku fiksi. Kupikir kau berminat dengan literasi."

"Sayangnya aku benar-benar tidak ingin bergabung-"

"-menurutku tidak ada ruginya bila kau bergabung dengan kami. Justru ini akan bermanfaat untukmu...yang berasal dari jurusan sastra"

Kuroko menghela napas. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak, pura-pura mempertimbangkan padahal sejak tadi Ia sudah mantap dengan niatnya.

"Sidah kuduga, aku belum berminat."

"'Belum "berarti ada kemungkinan nantinya akan berubah menjadi 'mau', kan? Saranku sebaiknya kau mengambil formulir ini sewaktu-waktu kau berubah pikiran."

Malas berdebat lebih lama, dengan terpaksa Kuroko mengambil formulir itu.

.

Setelah sekian lama mengantre, akhirnya Kuroko berhasil mendapatkan gilirannya. Ia langsung menyerahkan sebuah buku yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan lusa.

"Mahasiswa baru? Apa kau membawa kartu anggotamu?"

Kuroko terkejut, "Maaf.. bukankah KTM saja seharusnya sudah cukup?"

Pegawai perpustakaan menghela napas, "Mulai tahun ini setiap peminjaman memakai kartu anggota perpustakaan. Penggunaan KTM hanya berlaku sampai mahasiswa yang setingkat di atasmu. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu tentang peraturan ini semenjak dua bulan yang lalu."

Sayangnya Kuroko sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar soal ini.

"Jika kubuat sekarang, kapan kartunya akan jadi?"

"Hmm... mungkin sekitar tiga hari lagi. Itupun jika tidak ada orang lain yang mendaftar juga."

Kuroko memutar otak. Ia tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok lusa karena itu artinya Ia akan terlambat mengumpulkan kewajibannya.

"Biar aku saja yang meminjam buku itu, gunakan KTM-ku."

Saat itulah Kuroko mendapati Akashi Seijuurou tengah mengantre di belakangnya. Ia menunjukkan dua buku yang dipegangnya, "batas maksimal peminjaman tiga buah buku, kan? Itu artinya aku masih bisa meminjam sebuah lagi". Penjaga perpustakaan menggaruk tengkuk, "tidak masalah. Tidak ada peraturan tertulis yang melarang tindakanmu itu."

Akan tetapi Kuroko cepat-cepat mengambil buku yang diserahkan tadi. "Maaf sepertinya aku tidak jadi meminjam". Ia bergegas pergi tetapi langsung ditahan oleh si rambut merah, "kenapa? Aku tidak keberatan meminjamkanmu. Lagipula aku yakin kau sangat membutuhkan buku itu saat ini."

Kuroko melirik orang-orang yang mengantre di belakang Akashi yang kini mulai memberi mereka tatapan intens. Sadar bahwa keberadaannya mengganggu, Kuroko buru-buru melepaskan diri. "Maaf **senpai** , tetapi aku hanya kebetulan mencari buku referensi saja. Aku permisi dulu", Ia langsung membungkuk sopan sebelum menghilang dari pandangan.

.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di hadapan sebuah rak buku bertuliskan 'sastra'. Sepulang dari kampus Kuroko langsung hinggap di toko buku langganannya. Mau bagaimanapun Ia sangat memerlukan buku itu. Sayangnya, Ia tidak kunjung menemukannya karena memang buku tadi merupakan buku tua yang sudah lama diterbitkan. Sebagai gantinya Ia justru dihadapkan kepada dua pilihan.

Buku yang di tangan kanannya merupakan buku yang digunakan anak kelasnya sebagai referensi untuk tugas kemarin. Mereka mengumpulkan terlebih dahulu dan nilai yang diperoleh pun cukup memuaskan. Sementara buku yang di sebelah kirinya adalah buku yang selalu dibawa dosennya. Covernya memang berbeda, tetapi Kuroko yakin Ia tidak salah mengingat nama penulisnya. Tapi dosennya tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung masalah buku ini, apalagi merekomendasikannya.

Sebenarnya Kuroko bisa saja membeli keduanya, tetapi ia khawatir justru dua hari yang tersisa ini hanya dihabiskan untuk membaca kedua buku itu dan membandingkan isinya.

"Pilih buku yang bersampul cokelat."

Kuroko menengok ke sumber suara dan kini Ia berhadapan dengan Akashi yang tersenyum di hadapannya. Manik dua warna menatap Kuroko. "Ya, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi."

Kuroko yakin semua kejadian hari ini bukan kebetulan. Diliriknya buku yang dibawa Akashi dengan judul yang berhubungan dengan manajemen bisnis, program studi yang diambilnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Buku yang biru itu dipakai teman-temanmu karena mereka bertanya ke kakak tingkat yang juga diberitahu kakak tingkat mereka. Sedangkan Abeno-san sengaja tidak memberitahukan judul buku yang dipakainya supaya kalian mau mencari sendiri dengan membaca banyak buku referensi" terangnya.

Awalnya Kuroko berniat mengembalikan buku bersampul cokelat itu. Tetapi setelah Ia mencoba berpikir logis dengan motivasi 'mendapat nilai bagus', akhirnya Ia mengikuti saran Akashi.

"Terima kasih karena telah membantuku" ujar Kuroko cepat saat berjalan melewati si ruby menuju kasir.

.

Maji Burger merupakan tempat incaran orang-orang sibuk Tokyo, khususnya pada saat jam makan siang begini. Kuroko baru selesai memesan segelas vanilla milkshake dan sebuah cheeseburger. Ia langsung membawa pesanannya dan mengambil tempat sebelum kehabisan.

Seharusnya sekarang Ia sedang mengikuti kelas siang. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja dosennya memberitahukannya mengenai urusan mendadak tepat saat Kuroko menginjakkan kakinya di halte bus depan kampusnya.

Ia pun membuka bungkus roti lapis itu sambil menatap ke arah jendela luar. Meskipun minim ekspresi, tetapi tampak sedikit kerutan di dahinya disebabkan rasa kesal masalah kuliah siang yang dibatalkan.

"Sepertinya tempat ini kosong."

Tanpa menunggu balasan, orang tadi langsung mengambil tempat di hadapannya. Dari suaranya saja Kuroko langsung tahu kalau yang berbicara tadi adalah sahabat lamanya.

Kuroko cepat-cepat melahap cheeseburgernya, tak lupa juga menghabiskan susu kocoknya. Setelah burger itu tersisa sepertiganya, Ia segera membungkusnya dan bersiap pergi.

Tepat saat itulah Akashi menghalangi jalannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menghindariku, **Tetsuya**?"

Ah, panggilan itu disebut lagi. Sudah berapa lama Kuroko tidak mendengarnya? Berapa dasawarsa?

Kuroko melemaskan badannya, dan Ia pun kembali duduk. Ia tidak suka mendegar suara nostalgic itu. Ia tahu itu akan membuatnya lengah.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya, **Akashi-kun** " Kuroko mencoba menegaskan suara. Menahan diri untuk tidak ikut memanggil nama kecilnya.

Akashi ikut duduk, dan langsung menautkan jari-jarinya. Menyandarkan dagu, Ia pun membuka suara kembali. "Jangan bersikap bodoh. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita saling kenal? Aku tahu saat ini kau sedang marah padaku, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kau marah, dan itu pasti. Aku telah memikirkannya dan kuakui kali ini memang aku yang salah. Tetapi apa kau tidak menyadari perubahan sikapku selama empat bulan ini? Aku menyesal, Tetsuya. Tidak bisakah kita... berteman baik lagi seperti dulu?"

Kuroko mengeratkan pegangannya. Ia mencoba menahan emosinya yang nyaris meluap. Tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya dengan menatap Akashi, meskipun si crimson itu bisa menangkap kilatan amarah yang terperangkap di sangkar aquamarinenya.

"Tolong jangan bercanda. Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dengan amat tersurat tadi? Ah, Tetsuya pasti sudah pernah mendengar kutipan ini, bukan? 'pertengkaran mempererat persahabatan'. Aku yakin itulah yang ter-"

"Dulu kau mendiamkanku selama sekian tahun. Lalu aku mencoba merebut persahabatan kita kembali dengan mendekatimu. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak saling bertegur sapa, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi melepaskan tautan jemarinya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas meja. Ruby menatap tajam ke arah aquamarine. "Aku yakin kau yang paling tahu kalau aku sangat tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang memotong ucapanku. Kau ingat dulu aku pernah mengajakmu datang ke sekolahku -tidak, sekolah kita. Tapi kau tidak merespon. Lalu kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Dan saat kau memasuki Rakuzan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa mengakrabkan diri denganmu lagi. Rasanya terlalu canggung".

"Aku **sangat** tahu, Akashi-kun. Ya, aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu. Tapi itulah alasan mengapa aku bergabung mengikutimu masuk klub basket. Aku sudah berulang kali menegurmu tapi kau tetap saja menutup telingamu. Mencoba mendekatimu tapi kau selalu menghindariku. Bahkan sudah sangat jelas aku mengemis padamu agar tidak meninggalkanku sendirian lagi. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau bukan orang yang tepat? Tapi tiba-tiba sekarang kau datang seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Seolah baru saja kemarin kita berbincang sampai larut malam. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bisa menganggap keheningan kita selama tiga tahun ini sebagai 'baik-baik saja'".

Mereka saling menatap. Iris azure bertemu keping madu.

"...apa kau sedendam itu padaku?"

Tangan Kuroko mulai gemetar. Akashi mampu menangkap rasa tersiksa yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Kuroko menundukkan kepala, "pernahkan sekali saja... kau merasa bersalah atas kepergianku? Atau setidaknya sedikit saja... merasa menyesal karena pernah mengabaikanku? Bahkan semenjak aku keluar dari klub basket itu kita berulang kali berjumpa. Tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun meminta penjelasanku. Aku tidak dendam, aku hanya...kecewa. Sudah lama kita bersikap seperti tidak saling mengenal, rasanya seperti hanya aku sendiri yang bertindak. Selalu saja aku sendiri yang merasa sedih sementara orang yang aku sedihkan sama sekali tidak perduli dengan penderitaanku. Karena itulah aku merasa lelah, Akashi-kun. Kupikir sebaiknya kuakhiri saja semuanya. Sepertinya pertemanan kita memang hanya sebatas itu. Aku tidak akan mendekati siapapun lagi. Aku sadar kalau aku memang lebih pantas sendiri."

Kuroko bernapas terengah-engah. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali Ia berbicara sebanyak ini? Rasanya semua perasaan yang ditahannya memaksa keluar. Hanya saja... kali ini Ia merasa benar-benar lega.

Pemilik iris crimson tersenyum. Entah senyum sarkastik atau apapun artinya, Ia hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tidak berubah, Tetsuya. Kau masih saja melarikan diri. Kau membuat lingkaran di sekelilingmu karena kau terlalu takut disakiti. Kau sama sekali tidak berkembang, tidak berani mengambil resiko. Kau tetap tidak berani meninggalkan zona nyamanmu. Aku kecewa padamu."

Hening melanda mereka sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Akashi membelalakkan matanya saat melihat balasan Kuroko. Pemuda biru langit itu tidak marah. Pun merasa tersinggung. Ia hanya menatap Akashi disertai dengan senyumannya. Ia tersenyum, hanya itu. Ketulusan tampak terpancar dari bola matanya. Akashi tidak ingat kalau senyum Kuroko ternyata serapuh ini. Rasanya seakan senyum itu akan jatuh berhamburan jika Ia menyentuhnya sedikit saja.

Saat itulah Akashi menyadari bahwa Ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang amat fatal selama ini.

"Kau benar, Akashi-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetapi apa kau tahu? Aku merasa senang dengan keadaan ini. Beginilah diriku yang sesungguhnya. Aku sudah bisa menerima semua ini. Sebenarnya memalukan, karena butuh sekian lama untuk menyadarinya. Aku pasti sangat menjengkelkan dulu, karena terus saja mengungkit masalah cerita lama kita. Rasanya seperti anak kecil yang terus saja menangisi bunga yang kelopaknya telah berguguran. Atau terus merengek meminta agar memperbaiki mainannya yang sudah jelas rusak. Aku meminta maaf atas ketidakdewasaanku di masa lalu."

Kuroko membungkukkan badannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk. Ia benar-benar meminta maaf dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Karena bagaimanapun, Ia merasa bersalah karena terlalu bergantung pada kawan lamanya itu.

Sementara Akashi hanya bisa terpaku. Lidahnya terasa kelu, dan tubuhnya terasa kaku. Saraf sensoriknya seakan lupa untuk menerima respon yang diperolehnya saat ini.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Kuroko langsung melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum Akashi menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Katakan... apa kau membenciku?" tanya pemilik keping ruby itu.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa membencimu. Kau tetaplah temanku yang berharga. Terima kasih atas waktu yang pernah kita habiskan dulu, aku tidak akan melupakannya", pemilik manik azure itu langsung melepas tangan Akashi dan melangkah menjauh darinya.

Akashi hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kuroko. Ia kembali duduk dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap lampu yang menerangi restoran itu. Sinar lampu tampak menembus penglihatannya seperti menyilaukan kilas kenangan yang dimilikinya bersama Kuroko dulu -yang kini telah memudar dilahap waktu.

Suaranya terdengar lemah. Ia bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah sejauh mana... kau pergi meninggalkanku?"

Seakan mendengar gumaman Akashi, Iris ruby itu seperti mendengar jawaban yang diberikan sahabatnya. Entah Ia benar-benar mendengarnya atau mungkin sebatas ilusi semata.

"Bukan aku menghilang darimu, Akashi-kun. Kau yang menyuruhku pergi."

.

" _I didn't notice when you came so close to me_

 _Even now, the goodbye still reveberates through the air_

 _Even if I understood now, it was already too late_

 _I will be strong, I know what's really important_

 _Since there's too much memories to cast away_

 _Until I can't forget all of them"_

 _-(Futari no Kisetsu/Season of Two of Us)_

-END-

A/N: HAIIII adakah yang masih inget saya? Gile ndro, udah hampir dua tahun ga nulis di knb. Well sebenernya saya masih rajin nulis di fandom ini kok, Cuma saya nulisnya di binder dan sengaja ga diposting, karena sebagian besar tulisannya tydac berfaedah. Apa disini Tetsuya kesannya annoying, ya? Jadi... kenapa Akashi mendadak berubah? CoretKarenalabilcoret tanyakan pada anak ansuta yang begoyang~/diinjek

Anyway, Happy Eid Mubarak

Last word,

Review?


End file.
